Phone Sex
by xMoxley
Summary: Dean Ambrose is filming his movie Lockdown in Canada, his girlfriend Gwen is horny in Florida, thus phone sex ensues. Dean Ambrose/OC smut.


I plopped down on my soft hotel bed after a long day at work. I only had 5 hours to sleep and be at the airport for SmackDown. I was a wrestler, one of the top divas at the moment, so I usually didn't even get this much time to sleep. But instead of resting, I sighed and fiddled with my cell phone.

My boyfriend was WWE superstar Dean Ambrose, hella rad right? He was usually laying with me, sprawled out wildly on the bed half naked and wrapped in most of the blankets, but not today, not yesterday or the day before, and he wouldn't be for a few weeks. He was in Canada, _why is it always Canada?_, filming a movie where he plays a cop. He sent me a picture last night in his uniform, god the things I wanted to do to him.

It'd been a couple weeks since we'd made love, and god I missed him. I missed his touch, those hands just wandering around on my body, feeling every inch of me. I wished I could've just hopped on a plane and flew to him for one night, but I was in Florida and I wouldn't make my other flight to New York. I sighed and opened up my contacts on my phone, I scrolled down until I reached his name, "Bae" between two hearts…I'm just kidding, what the fuck do I look like? It was simply, Dean Ambrose (ICE), that's for In Case of Emergency. My mom always made us put that next to the people we wanted the police to call in case you were murdered.

Anyway, I dialed his number and waited. He was probably busy filming if he wasn't asleep. I shouldn't have called and bothered him. On the final ring I was about to hang up but I heard a click followed by that deep raspy voice of his. I instantly sat up with a smile.

"Hello baby," Dean said. I heard talking in the background and my smile faded.

"I didn't mean to bother you, if you're busy I can jus-"

"No, no, I'm just getting back to my trailer." I heard the door open and people yelling goodbyes. "See you tomorrow," I heard him say before he shut the door.

"What's going on?" He asked. He exhaled deeply. It was that sigh when you're finally able to sit down after working all day.

"Just missing you, in every way," I bit my lip, as if he could see my shy face.

"Yeah?" he chuckled, "what ways?" I could hear his smirk. He wanted me to describe it, he wanted me to tell him I was horny and wanted him.

"I could really use your dick and tongue right now, to be honest." I said bluntly. Dean's laugh rang through the phone.

"I know a way you could have it, or close to it at least." Dean said. I rose an eyebrow.

"Ew, you don't mean…?"

"Oh come on, phone sex can't be that bad, I mean, it's basically the same thing just through a phone."

"Dean, that's gross."

"Come on baby, I could really use your moans right now." Dean practically begged me. I sighed.

"I guess I could get my toys out." I rolled off the bed and walked on my knees to my suitcase. I opened it and got out my large baggies of dildos and vibrators. I picked my black chubby that was very slightly bigger than Dean, and climbed back onto the bed.

"Okay, now what?" I said with my legs crossed, staring at the toy.

"Imagine I'm right there baby, get naked for me." Dean instructed. I did as told and took off my pants but left my tank top.

"Your turn, get your cock out for me, Dean." I moaned. I felt a bit awkward since I couldn't actually see or touch him, I had no idea if he was actually doing it or not. I heard his jeans unzip and fall to the floor, I knew he'd just flung them across the room like usual.

"Touch yourself, tell me, are you wet baby?" Dean said in a low voice, I knew that he was already rubbing himself. I let out an accidental "uhh", I never liked touching my lady parts with my bare hand. It just felt gross and never did anything for me when I did it myself.

"It's okay babe, just tell me if you're wet, you don't have to do anything else." Dean reassured me. I reached my hand down and slipped two fingers between my clit, hearing Dean talk in that low raspy voice had definitely gotten me all hot and bothered.

"I'm so wet for you baby," I told him. I heard him moan. I grabbed the dildo and started rubbing my clit with it. I closed my eyes and pictured Dean's tongue licking me, his hands gripping my thighs, his messy blonde hair tickling my skin and his scruff gently scratching my bare womanhood. I moaned softly into the phone and arched my back a little as I rubbed faster.

"Imagine me sliding into you, I'm so hard Gwen," Dean panted, the sound was shaky and I knew that meant the phone was moving from him rubbing himself. I pictured Dean on top of me, his bare chest pressed against mine, his broad shoulders tense as he held himself up on his elbows, his large cock slowly entering me. I pushed the dildo into my wetness and let out a high pitch moan. I adjusted for a minute, it'd been so long since I'd had something inside me.

"I want you so much baby, go slow," Dean breathed. I started moving. Slowly at first then I started to pick up speed. Imagining it was really him worked wonders.

"Fuck Dean, f-fuck." I moaned loudly. Dean stroked his cock in tune with my thrusts, and moaned equally as loud if not louder.

"Faster baby," he said as he picked up speed. I did as told and thrust the dildo into myself fast and hard, just like he would.

"Can you rub yourself for me?" He asked. I was so into it that I didn't give it a second thought. I put the phone on speaker and laid it next to my head. I reached my left hand down and started rubbing my clit as fast as my thrusts. Dean noticed as my moans got more frantic.

"Fuck baby, you sound so good. I love hearing you moan." Dean had his eyes closed picturing my thick body underneath him, his thumb rubbing my wet pussy.

"Fuck Dean, I need you, I need you so fucking much," I was moaning wildly, thrusting insanely fast, tears of pleasure streamed down the sides of my face onto the white hotel blanket.

"I know baby, I know, I'll see you soon, but first I need you to cum for me, please Gwen," Dean only asked me to cum in two situations. One: he was giving me oral because I had a stressful day and wanted me to orgasm to relax, or two: he was on the verge of cumming himself. And in this case I'm going with option number two.

"Are you close baby?" He asked. I kept thrusting and panting hard, barely able to speak. He asked me again, his voice shaky and his moans constant.

"Y-yes, Dean, I'm gonna c-I'm gonna cum babe."

"Keep going, cum for me, fucking cum for me Gwen." Dean growled. He stroked the length of his cock so fast his hand grew hot from the friction. I cussed repeatedly until I finally released.

"F-fuck Dean!" I screamed. He knew I just came and my orgasm moans sent him over the edge. He came only a few seconds after me.

I laid there panting so hard I thought I'd never catch my breath. Dean was the same on the other end. Minutes passed and I was finally able to speak.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He said with a laugh. I smiled, my face soaked with sweat and my arm sore.

"Why haven't we done that before?" I laughed as I forced myself to sit up. I walked over to the bathroom sink and washed my hands and dildo. I came back to the bed and stripped it of the wet sheets.

"Now I have no blanket asshole," I said as I picked up the phone, taking it off speaker. Dean laughed.

"You could've put down a towel or something, it's not my fault."

"How am I supposed to go to the front desk and ask for a new blanket? 'Hey, so I was having phone sex with my boyfriend who's currently in Canada and I kinda came on the blankets and got them soaked, do you have any spares?'"

"I dare you to do it."

"No, what the fuck, I'm just gonna say I spilled water on it." I said as I put on some pajama pants, holding the phone up with my shoulder.

"And if they smell that it's not water?"

"Then what the fuck are they doing smelling people's fucking dirty blankets, ew." Dean laughed again, cleaning himself up and getting in bed.

"I miss you." He said with a sigh.

"I miss you too baby, I wish you were here, then you could go get me a new blanket." I joked. His laugh was contagious. "I miss your stupid face and your stupid dimple, and your stupid stomach dent."

"Well, I miss your stupid back dimples and your stupid smile and your stupid thunder thighs." Dean poked back. I smiled then sighed.

"When are you gonna be done filming? I'm going through major cuddle withdrawals." I asked.

"Three weeks baby, I promise."

"That's too long, I need your lame face now." I pouted and he knew it.

"Just think of it as three RAWs, that's not that bad." That did ease my mind.

"Three RAWs."

"And I will be back in your arms, taking all of the blankets, and being drunk one hundred percent of the time." Dean joked.

"I gotta go get a new blanket,"

"Okay Gwen, I love you."

"I love you too Dean, so fucking much." My voice was breaking, I missed him.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." _(What is this? The Fucking Fault In Our Stars?) _I hung up and went to the front desk. And no, I didn't tell them the truth.

**Thanks for reading! I kinda wanted to do a phone sex story since I read one about Tony Perry a while ago, and this idea just came to me. I know it's probably not that great but idc tbh, I just wanted to write another Dean fic. Also, I wasn't going to name the OC but I knew I used "baby" too many times, so I decided to just go with my OC from Moxley's Midnight, Gwen. This story has nothing to do with that one though, just the same character.**

**Please favorite and review! Reviews make my world go right round baby right round like a record baby-ahem, sorry. ~xMoxley**


End file.
